


Five Fifths

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [479]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: five





	Five Fifths

Alan was used to being fifth of five.  There were four other lives above him, four other people who had tried things and made mistakes and had successes and triumphs all of their own.

By the time the fifth of five came along, there were very few paths not taken left.

Alan wasn’t even sure what interests were his, and what was just him chasing along after his brothers, chasing a taste of the joy of discovery they got to have.

The four above him seemed to have the golden touch, seemed able to succeed at anything they turned their hands to.  Alan wondered sometimes if the gold had run out by the time he came along; nothing seemed to come easy.

He’d not set out to skip class; he just couldn’t face another lesson with a teacher looking at him and comparing him to one of the other four and finding five lacking.

“Hey, Tracy.”  Alan glanced at the knot of upper classmen lounging under a tree at the back of the sports field, tucked away in his favourite hiding spot already.  “Wanna hit?”  The joint was limp, the cherry a warm glowing light in the muted, faded colours that were Alan’s world.

The other four would say no, maybe even follow it up with a sanctimonious speech.

“Yeah, why not,” the fifth of five said, giving up and giving in as he dropped down to sit in the circle and accept the joint that was passed to him.


End file.
